I've Lost Her
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick temporarily loses Jasmine, but even when him and Jackie find her they aren't too thrilled, find out why.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I've Lost Her

"Nicky would you keep an eye on Jasmine and listen for the baby, he's sleeping. I'm going to hop in the shower." Nick's wife Jackie asked.

"Sure" He responded.

"Thank you" she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

15 minutes later she was wrapping a towel around her when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Is Jasmine in there?" Nick asked, sticking his head in the door.

"No she's not in here, you were supposed to watch her." Jackie said.

"I don't know where she went, I've lost her." He admitted.

Both of them dashed out of the bathroom to go look for her.

"Uh-oh" Jackie heard Nick say.

Jackie ran to the doorway of the master bedroom where Nick stood. She looked in and saw Jasmine sitting on the floor…covered in Jackie's makeup. Jasmine had gotten into Jackie's vanity and helped herself to all of Jackie's things. Jasmine had makeup everywhere, her face, arms, lips, in her hair, all over her clothes, the vanity itself, and worst of all, all over the rug.

"Oh no" Jackie said in a low whisper.

Jasmine looked up at both of her parents "Petty" she said with a huge smile.

Jasmine's lips were dark red with lipstick, as was her entire mouth, she even had lipstick all the way up to her cheek.

"She looks like a very small stripper." Nick whispered in Jackie's ear.

"Nicholas" Jackie said exasperated.

Nick couldn't help it, he had to smile.

"Jasmine Nicole Stokes, you know you are not supposed to play with mommy's makeup" Jackie said as she went and picked her up off of the floor.

"Petty" Jasmine said again with a smile.

"No not pretty, naughty." Jackie said sternly.

"Uh-oh" Jasmine said.

"That's right, uh-oh" Jackie said as she carried Jasmine into the bathroom and set her on the counter.

"Nick, grab me some different clothes out of her closet." Jackie said.

Nick went and fetched the clothes while Jackie took Jasmine's dirty ones off. She washed Jasmine's hair, face, and arms and put her in the fresh clothes. Then Jackie promptly carried her downstairs and sat her in the time out chair in the living room. Jasmine began to sob as if the world was ending but Jackie was firm.

"Sorry kiddo, but you have to stay there." She said.

"She has to stay there for two minutes, if she gets up, make her immediately sit back down. I'm going to go see if by some miracle I can get the makeup off the carpet." Jackie said and then went up the stairs.

Not 30 seconds after she left she heard giggling from downstairs.

"What the hell?" she mumbled as she went back downstairs.

She was livid to discover that Nick was giving Jasmine a piggy back ride all around the living room.

"Nicholas Michael" she said sternly.

"Uh-oh" Nick said, he knew he was busted.

"Go upstairs, right now" she said angrily.

"Great now I got a timeout?" he said.

"Go" she said icily.

Without another word Nick went upstairs, he knew better than to argue with her now because he could see the steam coming out of her ears.

Jackie took a deep breath and then picked up Jasmine. She sat her in the timeout chair again. Jasmine again started to wail but Jackie didn't cave, she made Jasmine sit there for two minutes.

After the two minutes were over Jackie went over and sat down on the floor next to the timeout chair.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I had to make you sit there but you have to learn to be good and to listen to mommy and daddy. Now come here and give me a hug."

Jasmine looked at her tentatively.

"It's alright, come on." Jackie coaxed as she opened her arms.

Jasmine got up off the chair and went over to Jackie's lap and sat down.

"I don't get a hug?" Jackie asked with a smile.

"Mama" Jasmine said as she wrapped her arms around Jackie's neck.

Jackie smiled "Mommy loves you." She told the little girl.

Jasmine sat in her lap for a few minutes and then Jackie said "I'll tell you what peanut, why don't I put you in your playpen so you can play while I go talk to daddy." _"More like strangle him"_ Jackie thought quietly to herself.

She got up off the floor and then picked Jasmine up and set her in the middle of her playpen. Then Jackie picked up a few of Jasmine's toys that were on the living room floor and put them in the playpen.

"Pay?" Jasmine asked sounding excited.

"Yeah you can play." Jackie said with a smile.

"Pay" Jasmine said even more excitedly as she picked up one of her favorite toys.

Jackie smiled at Jasmine and then she headed up the stairs to deal with Nick. She walked into the bedroom, Nick was sitting on the bed. Jackie shut the door.

"What the hell was that? You totally undermined me in front of Jasmine and I didn't appreciate it." She was talking in a stern and somewhat loud voice but not loud enough to where Jasmine could hear her.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that I can't stand to hear her scream and cry like that, it breaks my heart. I guess I'm a softy." He said with a half smile.

Jackie sighed and then sat down on the bed next to him.

"Look Nicky, I don't like to discipline her either but sometimes we have to, or she'll turn into a juvenile delinquent, and it's not like sitting in a timeout chair scarred her for life or anything, she's downstairs right now happily playing with her toys. As soon as I let her get off the timeout chair she was fine."

Nick smiled at her "You're right, sometimes she does need to be punished. I'm not very good at this discipline thing yet, but I'm going to try to get better."

Jackie returned the smile "Good"

"So what do you say, do you forgive me?"

"Of course" she said as she leaned over and gave him a light kiss. Then she added "I'm going to go cut up a banana so Jasmine can have a snack and then I'm going to make the baby's bottle. You stay here and clean up this mess, that will be your punishment."

Nick grinned as he watched her walk out of the room.

The rest of the day was typical and when they went to bed at night they were once again one big happy family.

**The End!** I hope you like it! Please review, that is what makes writing these so much fun, it encourages me to write more! Also if any of you have any ideas for story lines for the Stokes family, just let me know, and I will see if I can write it! Just shoot me a P.M if you'd like to give me any ideas!


End file.
